Together
by Kaz McDonell Miller
Summary: One-shot; post-Alabasta. Vivi and Kohza sit and talk together about the war that just passed as he recovers in Alubarna.


**together**  
written by: _sylenis_

"You know…I actually hated you for a moment."

"You don't say? I…I hated you for a moment as well," it almost pained him to say.

"It's pretty sad how drastic the results of a misunderstanding can get," Vivi began as she had to try to stop herself from shivering.

"It's not like we were stupid. We were cruelly deceived by a clever, calculating enemy…"

He was the last person she wanted to think of. _Don't compliment him_, she wanted to say. Kohza looked down to the ground, his features etched with regret. "I…I made a disastrous error."

She felt the tears start to come up. However, she promptly shot them down. _Don't worry_ was echoing all through her head. Her partners…comrades…they always did reassure her. She had no need to worry, and he had no need to worry, especially not anymore.

What with the impending restoration work for Albana, Yuba and Nanohana, there was no room or time for worry. She also could have let her people and her father to stay as she joined the Straw-Hats on their journey as one…she heavily considered it! But she stayed here for a reason. It was because they were her people. It did not matter that she was princess or not. This was Alabasta, the people, her heart, her home.

"Vivi. I can only imagine the hell you went through even before the war. I was so oblivious."

She wasn't listening to his self pity. She was thinking of Luffy. That bright young kid—wait, what was she talking about? He was a handful of months older than her, and yet he taught her so much. His entire group taught her so much. She learned why her father was always so relaxed. She learned how to cope with overwhelming emotions in order to think clearly. She learned the value…of partnership. Even in departure, they declared her their fellow _nakama_.

Kohza was looking at her with a pained expression. She could barely make out the lines of worry on his face in the dark.

"You seem a little out of it. This, all this…this war must've—"

"Don't talk about the 'war,' like the way you have been doing," she barely uttered over a whisper.

"Wh…what do you mean? You can't act like people didn't die out there—"

She wanted to stop him before he even said the latter words. She did not want to remember the devastation and horror she felt when she saw people…thought she heard people…Igaram, Luffy, Pell…Kohza. His bandages only vaguely reminded her of the moment until he spoke of it. So much was wagered. She couldn't think of it as a war. The country's safety was purchased with the blood of the people…

"Would Alabasta ever turn against each other again? This was…this was…" She fought to find the words, and resisted clamping down on her lip. The back of her eyes began to sting as Kohza coughed.

"This was a revolution. For all of those who died…they will not be in vain. We will rebuild this entire nation and inform each and every individual body that we are in this together henceforth. Alabasta was always fine…the corruption never started within the nation. This 'war' was a fight against the invasion of corruption."

"We…we won," Vivi breathed, suddenly sitting down against the straw. "Do you hear the rain?"

"One of the most beautiful sounds…" the sandy-haired man began, plopping down alongside her. "Much like the integrity of the nation's princess." Kohza coughed, finally managing a half-smile.

She hadn't felt so light in years, despite the heavy rain. The weight of the rain falling on the shoddy shack nearly drowned out her hammering heartbeat. His proximity was acknowledged, and her soul filled with so many mixed emotions of happiness, longing, and bewilderment. She hadn't been this close to him in years. She even got to see how handsome he had become. Despite his injuries, just seeing him again was as appealing as feeling the rain on her skin. It pained her to know that it wasn't just distance that kept them apart.

"Leader…" her hand twitched, wanting to reach out to him. He seemed distant again, but looked subtly elated as he let out more coughs.

"I wonder how…Papa is doing in Yuba. The rain…the rain must've had him ecstatic."

"I bet," she smiled as she remembered the old man's face. "It'll certainly be restored to the former glory that you two made it out to be." Hearing this swelled Kohza with ineffable emotion. "Uncle Toto was…so worried about you. Kept calling you 'stupid' and the like…from now on, please listen your father once in a while."

"Hah," a flustered Kohza wheezed. "This coming from a daddy's girl," he smirked, looking down at her with a teasing expression.

"Oh, shut up…!" She found herself giggling, and she stopped when he saw his eyes bore into hers. Every time she saw that scar of his…she wanted to thank him endlessly. For some reason right now, the words were stuck. He risked his life for her, and she learned that was something not to be afraid for, but to be eternally grateful to. He lifted his glasses in order to get a better view of the rain.

"Thank you, Vivi. For everything."

"Ah!" He'd shaken her out of her thoughts as her face turned a pretty shade of pink, highlighting the dull atmosphere. "I…I couldn't have done it without them." It was Kohza's turn to chuckle as he leaned right into her.

"Don't be so modest," he whispered as he touched her lips with his own to hush her imminent protest. Of course she couldn't have done it alone. As a nation, they were people—not a person—after all.

They kissed for less than a couple of seconds, and he promptly laid his head on her shoulder. She felt his staggered breath on the base of her neck, and embraced him gently. Aside from being exhausted from his wounds, he was surprised he even managed the courage to go through with what he had done—strange considering it took more of it just to face Vivi Nefertari.

"It was until I met you that I began to learn how to love my country," she said. "Thank you, Kohza."

The wind whistled outside as the rain droplets hit the roof.

"We're gonna…rebuild the nation," she whispered, taking his gloved hand and squeezing it as he nodded slightly in response. She moved her head back a little to meet his forehead with hers as she looked into his eyes. "Together."

The thunder reigned outside for the time being, as muffled cheers erupted from the outskirts of Albana. The skies were grey, wind was harsh and trees drooping, but otherwise, one would never know that this was one of the happiest days to ever grace the entire nation.


End file.
